Who?
by Angel Scones
Summary: Rachel is trying to figure out who made the list. Rated M for language or maybe something later on.
1. List

**Going off a story I wrote for Rizzoli and Isles (The List) the ideas are the same but the stories different. There will be Finn bashing (don't like him at all) I will continue when I get reviews. I won't say who one of the characters are just yet I will let you guys try to figure it out. Or more a less let you pick.**

She sat in her American History another boring day in Lima, Ohio. There were a few good things going on for the cheerio she was after all the cheerleader. It was junior year and school was almost out for the summer the only thing she really enjoyed about this class was the tiny brunette diva who sat in front of her all year. One Ms. Rachel Berry the girl who she has picked on, thrown slushies on, and embarrassed many times in the past, but Rachel was also the one that she has secretly loved for a long time. Not that she would tell anyone this to anyone, not even the other two people who made up the unholy trinity.

She's been in love with Rachel since freshman year, but was raised to believe that love should be one man one woman. Till recently she realized you can't help who love. Tearing a sheet of paper from her notebook started making a list of pros and cons, while the teacher droned on. On the front of the paper she wrote.

"The Things I Love About Rachel Berry'

Her nose.

Her wonderful chocolate eyes dance when she laughs.

The way her smile lights up a room.

She's so tiny she would fit perfectly in my arms.

The way she says my name.

The way she smells of lavender.

I don't ever want to tell her no.

She's stronger then she looks.

The way she cries at sappy old movies even if they are all musicals (that she probably seen a thousand times).

Her long brunette hair.

The way she will do anything for her friends.

She has a big heart for a tiny human.

She's always there for me with no questions asked.

She's is a little diva.

She's a great friend.

I can still smell her shampoo after she leaves.

Talks way too much.

She can't lie.

The way she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. (I remember when we were stuck sharing that hotel room)

She would show up at my door at any time if I needed her.

Her smile brightens my day.

Those skirts and sweaters are a little childish but she looks great in them.

I'm in love with her.

The cheerio heard the bell ring quickly stuffing her stuff into her bag she was in a rush to get to practice before coach had her running suidies again. In her rush she didn't notice that the list she had been writing up in class was stilling laying on her desk. When she half walked half ran out the door. Rachel always stayed behind for a moment before going to the choir room when she noticed a list laying a desk that was behind her picking it up she gasped reading the list she realized someone had written about her. Now all she could do was try and figure out who had sat in that desk that day because there are no assigned seats. Rachel notice there was something on the back of the paper flipping it over she seen.

'The things I Hate about Rachel Berry'

There was nothing else written there. Sighing she stuck the list into her history book and headed toward the choir room to practice her scales.

**So what do you think?**

**Who should she be?**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	2. Letter

**Still working out how i want this to go without revealing who the who is. you know what i mean. I am working on my other stories as well hoping to update soon it took me awhile to write this chapter and needed some help with the wording. Also i found a site that helps with my grammar if anyone would like the link let me know.**

The following morning Rachel walked into school like she did every other day. Kurt her friend was leaning against her locker waiting for her. Rachel didn't tell anyone about the list she did however read it several times before tucking it back into her American history she opened her locker a letter fell out onto the floor. Kurt bent down picking up the paper handing to Rachel once he noticed her name written on the front. Looking at the handwriting Rachel noticed that the writing resembled the handwriting on the list she found. Rachel made a decided to skip homeroom and headed toward the choir room to read the letter. completely unaware of the cheerleader following her. Rachel began reading the letter...

Dear Rachel,

Every time I see you I feel like I am going to fall into pieces. I am so desperately attracted to you, but I can't bring myself to tell you. I don't know why I hide in the shadows. If I tell you how I feel, I might not get the response I need to hear. So for right now, I feel more comfortable sending you an anonymous letter's letting my amorous affections for you spill out all over the paper. Being cloaked behind my pen gives me comfort.

I can get this letter's delivered to you and I know you will soon be holding them in your hand reading every word I write. You might be amused, flattered and even a little elated. It makes me feel so special that I could be the one making you feel this way. How I wish I had the courage to do it face to face. Maybe someday I will.

Sometimes it is best to keep your nose out of other people's affairs. Minding your own business is a common rule of thumb for the wise. But for a person in love, I cannot hold my tongue any longer. I am desperately in love with you, as I am sure many others are as well, you are too wonderful not to have a hoard of secret admirers. And my love for you is too strong to continue to have these feelings without making a strong but true statement. He is not treating you the way you ought to be treated.  
. I am not making these accusations because I am biased and blinded by my love for you. No, my feelings going deeper than the normal romantic obsessions. I have known you for a long time and my feelings for you have developed over a period of time long enough for me to get to know you fully. My feelings are genuine and have become what they are today for all of the right reasons, because you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I have decided to let you know, as a friend and someone who cares deeply for you, that you need to be treated better. I am not saying that I am the one to treat you the way you deserve and therefore you should be with me. I am saying that any other person you know would treat you much better that the woman you are with today.

I am not writing to tell you that there is love out there for you which is greater than the one you already have. I am not writing to tell you that you should be with me instead of your amorous flame. I have no right to say such things and to speak of anything similar would be cruel and immature. I am only writing to relieve myself of this unbearable secret I have been harboring Don't you see how you deserve more love than you have been getting? For too long you have been disrespected, kicked around, barked at and been made to feel lowly. He does things to you that no one should put up with. You have been through too many unspeakable events with this individual. Now ask yourself this question: Would you ever treat your love with the same contempt and treachery which he doles out to you on a daily basis? No, I know you and I know your heart. You never would. Which is why you need to find someone who treats you the same way you treat others, with love, respect and decency. Having said this, my aching soul will not be able to rest until you are able to free yourself from this pain. Your sadness reflects itself in my infatuated heart.

I love you, Rachel, and I hope to God that you love yourself enough to let go of the one person in your life who has no true love for you.

You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can't describe this incredible feeling I have when I see you, and you only have to be in the room. Whenever I speak to you, I feel like I am melting. It takes me all of the energy I have in my body not to let it show. I feel completely in love, completely smitten with your every move, your every word, and I am too petrified to do anything about it. Why am I having such intense feelings for you only to be accompanied with such a fear of telling you? At the moment, I am afraid I have no answers.

Do you not see my eyes gaze at you constantly? Do you not see me watch your every move? I can't help but stare at you. I am so fascinated by your body, your face, your lips, your sexual being, your grace and charm and how you speak to me. You put me in a trance. I am obsessed by your prepense and this fixation is beginning to take hold of every part of me.

I won't lie and tell you that I wished things were different. I really do. I wish you were free and available for someone like me to tell you everything I am feeling. I absolutely adore you. Every time I see you I feel as light as air. All of my problems seem to vanish and your smile is the only thing on my mind. How I wish I could touch that smile. I dream of feeling your hands on my skin and feeling your cheek next to mind as we hold each other in that first loving embrace. I get pins and needles just thinking about it, and I always think about it. I blush every time you walk by. I beg to know: Does he know how lucky he is to have you in his life? I most certainly would.

For now I would prefer to stay anonymous. Just knowing that my letter has reached you will give me relief. I have finally told you about this deep secret I have been harboring. The greatest weight I have ever had to burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I hope this letter has made you smile. I hope it has made you even a little curious to know who is out there who has such a deep admiration for you. Just know that there is someone behind this letter, someone who cares about you very much, someone who will one day reveal herself.

Secretly,  
Your Loving Admirer

Just as Rachel finished reading the letter she thought she see someone standing in the window on the door, but whoever moved faster then she did. She did know whoever left the letter was a girl and. If she wrote that letter was the one who wrote the list because she dotted every i with a little heart. Rachel smiled to herself tucked the letter in with the list and headed off to spanish class she had alot of thinking to do.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


End file.
